


Just Want to Be Loved

by pleasuredhearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I think?, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, i think? (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredhearts/pseuds/pleasuredhearts
Summary: Where Jaehyun wants to propose to Doyoung in the most romantic way possible. Jaehyun dreams of proposals and Doyoung. Jaehyun is whipped. Jaehyun wants to give Doyoung the world.Doyoung just wants to know he's enough for Jaehyun
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Just Want to Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaebums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebums/gifts).



> Hihi this is my second fic! I'm just going around and writing about the nct ships I've enjoyed reading about to see which ones come more naturally to me. This is just a short very crack thing (is this a drabble? I have no idea what half the words used on this site mean lmao)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Lmk if there are things I can do better or if there were certain things you liked! Thank you!
> 
> i have no idea where to do this lmao but thank you to jaebums for pushing the dojae ship onto me last month. It feels weird telling you this in real life haha so i'll just tell you that you being an nctzen has made my life sm happier and I love dojae and nomin and you as well. Please keep writing, I'm so inspired by the things you write, and I want you to know that everything I plan to write on here is always for you. Thank you for being the Jeno to my Jaemin (in a completely platonic way please don't misunderstand lmao) <3 love you

Jaehyun was in a deep slumber, dreaming about all sorts of things. Waking up to go and kiss Doyoung’s face, eating breakfast with Doyoung, going on a walk with Doyoung, proposing to Doyoung, marrying Doyoung, taking Doyoung out to dinner, etc. His dreams were always varied, but there was one common feature to all of them: the existence of Doyoung.

In this dream, Jaehyun and Doyoung are walking down a beautiful pathway together. The sun is shining, and Jaehyun feels the weight of the little velvet box in his pocket. They stop at their favorite viewing spot: a little pier over a calm lake. There are trees and small flowering plants on the edge of the lake that bring color to it. It was where Jaehyun brought Doyoung for their first date, and it became a common destination for all sorts of dates.

“Doyoung. Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Next to him, Doyoung laughs. “You tell me that every day.”

Jaehyun gives a little chuckle as well. “Yea, but I really wanted to tell you today. I love you so much. You’re always so selfless not just to me, but to everyone around you. And, baby. I know how scared you are. Of our future. Of the shit we’ll have to face from everyone about being gay. I’m scared too. But if you’re next to me, that’s all that matters. Kim Doyoung.”

Jaehyun starts to go down on his knee and he hears Doyoung gasp a little bit.

“Will you marry me?”

Doyoung’s mouth opens and no words come out. He smiles and then hits Jaehyun’s shoulder. It hurts a little bit, but it’s Doyoung. Nothing Doyoung ever did could hurt Jaehyun. Jaehyun is waiting for his response with an expectant smile on his face. Doyoung hits him again. Harder. And harder. And-

Jaehyun wakes up to find his boyfriend Doyoung leaning over him. Jaehyun, still caught up in his dream, leans in to his boyfriend before realizing that Doyoung is very much not crying and instead looks very, very angry.

“Jaehyun, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? You’re going to be late for your work meeting!”

Jaehyun starts to gain sense of his bearing.

“Baby, it’s too early. And it’s Satur-”

Jaehyun remembers. He had asked Johnny to help him go ring shopping so he could propose to Doyoung. He had told Doyoung he had to work a bit on Saturday so that Doyoung wouldn’t get suspicious.

“Oh, shit! Thanks for reminding me babe. Fuck, I have to hurry.”

Doyoung watches as Jaehyun runs around to hop into the shower. When Doyoung hears the water turn on, he lays down on the unmade bed and smiles. Who knew Jaehyun could bring him so much happiness?

The two of them met in college a couple of years ago when Taeyong had set the two of them on a blind date. Back then, Doyoung and Jaehyun were complete opposites: Doyoung focused on his studies, didn’t really party, and kept to himself. Jaehyun was sociable, was the life of the party, did well in his schoolwork but was more known for his charm and popularity. The two of them decided that maybe they weren’t so compatible, aside from the visual factor.

Two weeks later, Doyoung was drinking as much as he could after he had found out that he had gotten rejected from his top choice graduate program. Jaehyun found him like that: very, very drunk. That night, Jaehyun and Doyoung found themselves wrapped around each other as they stumbled into Jaehyun’s apartment. The next morning, Jaehyun cooked Doyoung breakfast, and, after comforting Doyoung, the two of them decided to give it a shot. Maybe their different personalities could balance each other out.

Although Doyoung loved Jaehyun and their relationship so much, he was also plagued by doubts. How could someone like Jaehyun love Doyoung? Jaehyun, who was hot and fashionable and sociable and a charmer, with Doyoung. Doyoung snapped at people, got made fun of, and dressed in a “classic style” (which he learned from his grandfather). It was quite ridiculous. However, the two of them had worked through their differences. Together.

The water turned off, interrupting Doyoung’s thinking, and he quickly got up and began making the bed. A couple minutes later, Jaehyun stepped out with a towel hung low around his hips, barely even dry. With a smirk on his face, Jaehyun stood right in front of Doyoung with a very obvious bulge going on. He leaned in, but Doyoung dodged at the last minute.

“You have 15 minutes until you have to go to work and it takes 20 minutes to get there. Go. We cannot afford this apartment on my paycheck alone.”

Jaehyun sighs, but turns around to get dressed as Doyoung heads on out to tend to the kitchen. Jaehyun steps out a moment later, dressed up in a button up with too many buttons undone for Doyoung’s liking. However before Doyoung can bring it up, he kisses Doyoung and heads out the door.

_ Lunch _

Jaehyun would like to think he’s found the perfect ring for Doyoung. It’s a simple white gold band with a brilliant yet understated gem. At first, Johnny had to drag Jaehyun away from the luxurious and flashy type rings.

“I know you want to give Doyoung the most expensive thing, but you have to give what he’ll like.”

Jaehyun had huffed in annoyance, but Johnny had gotten married to his boyfriend Taeyong last year. He might not like it, but Jaehyun felt like he should trust Johnny on that account. They shopped until they found that ring. It was almost hidden, but it was classy and felt right.

Now, the two of them were eating lunch at a small Italian restaurant. The weather was absolutely beautiful, so Johnny and Jaehyun had decided to eat outside. It had been a long time since the two of them had hung out, and they needed a lot of time to catch up with each other. Johnny was relaying all the joys and hardships of being married, and Jaehyun listened eagerly. He wanted to be the best he could for his Doie.

“Do you think Doie will like the ring?” Jaehyun was still unsure if this is what Doyoung would’ve wanted. They had both talked about a future together, but he didn’t know much about Doyoung’s aesthetic taste. He pulled the ring out.

“Jae. It’s beautiful. I think it matches Doyoung really well. Also, he’ll be happy no matter what it is, as long as it’s from you. Here give me it.”

Jaehyun hands the ring over. Johnny clears his throat and opens the box. In a significantly deeper voice, Johnny asks, “Doyoung, will you take me, Jung Jaehyun, as your husband?”

Jaehyun laughs. However, a couple of tables away, a pair of eyes furrow in confusion. Gong Myung, Doyoung's brother, is close enough to see exactly what was happening, but far enough to not be able to hear the words that were being spoken. Gong Myung did know that Doyoung said Jaehyun was at a work meeting. Raising his phone, Gong Myung takes a picture of the scene in front of him before sending it off to Doyoung. No one cheats on his baby brother.

_ That Evening _

When Jaehyun comes back home, the house is quiet. 

_ Maybe Doyoung isn’t feeling well? It’s too early for him to go to bed… _

Jaehyun tiptoes to their bedroom to see Doyoung flat on his back with his eyes closed.

“Hey Doie. I’m home.”

Doyoung doesn’t respond, but Jaehyun knows that Doyoung isn’t sleeping. His Doie doesn’t sleep on his back, he sleeps on his side with his arms and legs wrapped around a pillow in front of him. His Doie also likes sleeping under the blankets too.

“Baby, I know you’re awake. What’s wrong?”

Jaehyun strips off his clothes to cuddle next to Doyoung who moves away from him. Jaehyun stills at that. Doyoung never refuses cuddles…..

_ “ _ Babe….what’s wrong?”

“You should know.”

“What does that mean?”

Doyoung sighs and goes to pick up his phone from the bedside table. He scrolls through his messages before shoving a picture in Jaehyun’s face. A clear shot of Johnny and Jaehyun. Both smiling brightly. Johnny holding a box with a ring in it in one hand and Jaehyun’s left hand in the other. Jaehyun stills a bit.

_ This is gonna be a long night _

“Baby, it’s not what it looks like.”

Jaehyun has barely finished his sentence before Doyoung explodes. 

“Be quiet. I can’t believe you would do this to me. Or Taeyong. You two are so fucked up. You’ve been cheating on me this whole time. When were you even going to tell me, huh? Were you just going to pack up and leave?”

“Baby-”

“No! You don’t have the right to interrupt me right now. I loved you. I trusted you. I really thought we could have a future together. What the fuck is this Jae? You told me you had a work meeting today. You said that you were going to work. Not go and fuck Johnny. Or is Johnny fucking you? Is that what it was? You couldn’t tell me if you were having issue with our sex life?”

Jaehyun’s mind is reeling. He knows Doyoung when he’s upset: Doyoung doesn’t get angry very often so when he does, it’s often an explosion of words. He’s feeling a lot of things: confused, angry, hurt that his Doie would think that Jaehyun would cheat on him. He’s about to voice these feelings when Doyoung speak up again.

“Do you know how hard it was for me? All this time, I felt like you loved me. And I thought, why would Jaehyun love me. I’m ugly. I’m awkward. I know people call me weird names behind my back and that people started calling you names too when we started dating. Even now, when we’re graduated from college. When we go out, I think, ‘What is it that Jae sees in me? What does he see that I can’t see in myself? What must other people think when they see us?’ That’s what hurts right now. It’s not even the cheating. It’s that Johnny is everything that you deserve that I should have been. Johnny can carry around a bag of groceries without difficulty because he’s so big and strong and sexy and I’m just...me. I can't be the man that you deserve, and I know that. But God. I wish you had just told me instead of going off behind my back like this.”

Jaehyun feels his heart break little by little and closes his eyes. This whole time, Doyoung, HIS Doyoung, had been feeling like he wasn’t good enough for Jaehyun when Jaehyun had felt like Doyoung was everything to him. He wanted to give Doyoung the whole world without even realizing that Doyoung just wanted to be enough. He opens his eyes and looks at Doyoung.

“Can I talk now?”

“No. I’m mad at you, and I'm tired from crying. Go sleep on the couch.”

With that Doyoung flips over and lays down. Jaehyun sighs and walks out of the bedroom. It would be best to leave Doyoung alone at this point.

After about three hours, Jaehyun can hear the soft snores coming out of their bedroom. Jaehyun tiptoes carefully back inside to find Doyoung whimpering in his sleep. Jaehyun’s heart breaks a little more. He had wanted to do this a bit more gracefully, but his heart is telling him now is the right time. He reaches for the small box in his pocket, pulls out the ring, and slides it gently onto Doyoung’s finger. With that he crawls back into bed and sleeps.

Jaehyun is awakened the next morning by punches on his shoulder. Only this time, they hurt. More. A lot more.

He wakes up with a start to find Doyoung glaring at him.

“Why the fuck is there a ring on my finger?”

Jaehyun sighs and sits up. He's barely awake, but Doyoung doesn't look like he'll wait for Jaehyun to shower and wash his face.

“If I talk, will you listen?”

“You better talk fast because I’m about to meet with Taeyong in a bit.”

Jaehyun laughs inwardly. Taeyong is very much aware of Jaehyun’s wish to propose to Doyoung. Part of him wants to just send Doyoung off to Taeyong so that he can make a fool out of himself. But this is an important conversation they had.

“You didn’t let me talk last night so just sit here and listen. First off, I love you. Okay? I’m sorry I didn’t know you were so….uncertain in our relationship. I should’ve loved you more so you wouldn’t have to worry about things like that. I love you, Doie. But. I promise I’ll try harder in the future. I don’t want you to ever have to doubt yourself or your worth in this relationship. I can only say I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough boyfriend. A good boyfriend would've made you feel loved, and I clearly failed.”

Doyoung’s face softens.

“This still doesn’t explain why there’s a ring on my finger. Or why Johnny was proposing to you if you love me so much”

“I went ring shopping with Johnny yesterday. I wanted to do this more romantically, but, I want to let you know that you are enough for me. Actually, you are more than enough. You are everything for me.”

Jaehyun stands up and sinks one knee down on the floor.

“Kim Doyoung. I love you. Please be mine forever. Will you marry me?”

Doyoung looks at him. He takes the ring off and hands it back to Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s heart sinks faster. Maybe he should’ve waited until Doyoung wasn’t angry at him.

“Can you ask me again. And, like, put the ring on me and everything?”

Jaehyun's face changes into a bright smile. Putting more strength in his voice, Jaehyun starts over.

“Kim Doyoung. I love you. I want to make you happy, and I want to be the one that shows you all the parts of you that are lovely and beautiful. Will you grant me the honor of marrying you forever?”

Doyoung laughs a little.

“Yes, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun slides the ring on before standing up. He crawls on top of Doyoung until their lips are almost touching.

“I think you owe me an apology, though.”

Doyoung scoffs and pushes him off.

“No. I didn’t do anything wrong. You should’ve either told me the truth or been better at keeping secrets.”

With that, Doyoung gets up to head out of the room.

“Is this how our relationship is going to be? You’re always going to be right?”

“Yup.”

Jaehyun pouts.

“Can we at least have sex?”

Doyoung turns around and smiles.

_ Later That Evening _

Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong and Doyoung are all gathered around the dinner table. Doyoung had quickly changed his morning meet up with Taeyong into a dinner date for all four of them. There were lots of good food, good drinks, and good conversation that was going around between the two pairs.

“Ow, my head hurts,” Doyoung says as he brings his left hand up to rest against his head. The ring is shining in the soft light, and Doyoung can feel himself smile. He can’t wait to see Taeyong’s reaction. The table is silent and Doyoung sneaks a glance to find Taeyong smiling at him.

“Do you like the ring? I told Jaehyun you would love it.”

Doyoung lowers his hand.

“You knew?”

Taeyong and Johnny laugh.

“Yea, we knew since last month. We’ve been dealing with Jaehyun and all his proposal fantasies. He's been so annoying messaging us about rings and logistics”

Doyoung turns to pout at Jaehyun.

“You always ruin my moments.”

Jaehyuns grins before leaning in to peck Doyoung's cheek.

“Well, I guess that’s just how our relationship is going to be.” 


End file.
